Conventional writing instruments such as pens, pencils, and crayons are used to write notes on papers. Storing and organizing papers with handwritten notes become time and space consuming. One option to store and retrieve information from a handwritten note is to scan the handwritten note, and convert it into a digital form. To convert a handwritten note into a digital form, individual pages of the handwritten note are digitally scanned and stored on a digital storage medium. However, digital scanning and conversion of a handwritten note still requires separating, scanning, and storing pages for a later search and retrieval of desired pages.